


Two to Tango

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Series: Conversations in Verse [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh my heart, Poetry, Probably Sad Daryl, Sad Rick, Skari What Have You Done, Spoiler for 06x10, raw feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finally gets to the heart of the matter and explains how he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Skari's [how dare you speak of distance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6212593). Here we go again.

(so if you  
can’t understand  
the tongue  
and the teeth  
and the truth  
that has left  
my mouth  
in shouts  
in wailing  
in siren  
screams  
then let  
me whisper  
it to your  
skin like  
the drops  
of water  
we both  
know are  
sacred

and forgive  
me always  
forgive me  
forgive me  
for saying  
this this  
that i never  
wished to  
say but i  
didn’t want  
to hurt you  
and i didn’t  
want you to see  
blame is  
meaningless  
now in this  
world of blood

but you  
left me

you left me  
you left me  
for the world  
outside these  
gates long  
before her  
and long  
before the her  
before her  
and long  
before  
the cars  
that took  
us here

you left me  
in a hospital  
with one  
click one  
shot and  
wasn’t it  
always i  
that we  
thought was  
the monster

and i didn’t  
blame you  
i still loved you  
i still love you  
there is  
an always  
in this but  
there there  
in that room  
there you left

and i had  
you back  
for a moment  
wet with  
the rain  
and wet  
with yes  
my tears  
even though  
they were  
inside my heart

and i was  
happy  
because there  
you were  
and we were  
happy  
because there  
we were

but it didn’t last  
nothing does

and i put on a uniform that i wanted you to take off of me  
and i hunted a man when i wanted you so desperately to stop me  
and i waited i waited i waited and i watched an empty porch  
\-- _how dare you think this is your porch when you are never home_ \--  
and i watched those gates for days with you gone with you  
with someone that wasn’t family that neither of us knew and love  
\-- _how i don’t want to call you that_ \--  
you left me

and i was alone

so i took the first her because she was there and at least she was looking  
and i shot a man with coldness in my heart that rivaled yours because he was there to kill  
and i carried my son across a broken and useless world for the second time because you  
         were not there to help me cradle him  
and i took her too because she was there because she had helped because she was looking  
even though i and my wandering eyes were always on the porch and always waiting

and after it all  
after the fire  
that you started  
burned down  
and the sun  
rose again  
after all  
i looked  
at you  
and i saw  
that even  
though your  
feet were  
on my ground  
even though  
your body  
was beside  
me you were  
still gone

something in  
the world  
had lost  
you and love  
love how could  
i keep looking  
at you and not  
being seen  
playing a tape  
that you never  
tried to hear  
driving a path  
you refused  
to ride  
staring at  
a lonely  
and so  
empty porch

how could i  
hope that _this_  
time was different  
that you would  
bloom again  
and not be  
a wilted flower  
that i carried  
with me  
so close  
to my chest  
that died  
and decayed  
and poisoned  
my blood

even though  
i want to die)


End file.
